The disclosure relates to an adjusting device for a vehicle seat which has a sheet metal structure with at least one recess which can be brought into interlocking engagement with a locking element.
German Patent Application DE 103 46 147 A1 discloses a generic adjusting device for longitudinal adjustment of a vehicle seat along a rail. It comprises an arrangement of adjusting elements which are arranged in the upper rail of the seat and have extensions in the manner of locks which enter in an alternating manner into interlocking engagement with recesses let into the lower rail and, in the process, undergo a movement component directed along the rail. By this means, the upper rail is displaced steplessly relative to the lower rail upon rotation of eccentrics which drive the adjusting elements. The forces required for this purpose are transmitted by contact of the extensions with the lower rail in the region of the recess, as are forces which occur during operation of the vehicle. Of course, particularly high forces occur in the event of an accident. Even in the event of this, the locking engagement of the extensions in the recesses must not fail.
The disclosure is based on the object of improving the safety of generic adjusting devices using simple means.